Newly discovered love?
by chibi ryoko1
Summary: When Tenchi and all of the girls go to the festival will something happen between him and ryoko?and who is watching them? T/R fans must read! please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Hey hope y'all enjoy!  
  
Washu:do I get a major part!  
  
Ryoko: why should you?  
  
Washu: little ryoko you shouldn't talk to your mommy like that!  
  
Ryoko: grrr!  
  
Chibi ryoko: guys, guys you'll both get a major part don't worry  
  
Washu: yayyy!  
  
Ryoko: gimme a break  
  
Vash: am I in the right place  
  
Washu: hey hottie!  
  
Chibi ryoko: hey back off washu he's mine, let's go.  
  
Vash: isn't she cute!  
  
Ryoko: and back to the story!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders! Not me! Tee-hee^..^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CH 1:Getting Ready  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful spring day. The cherry blossoms falling the sun shining. All except for one thing... Aeyeka: Ryoko, you demon get back down here with Lord Tenchi!! Tenchi: heh heh. Ryoko: Tenchi don't you love me? Tenchi: Ryoko it's time to stop our game now. Aeyeka: yes, STOP! Ryoko: oh shuttup princess, we'll be down in a minute. Ayeka: you,- Sasami: lunch is ready. Ryoko: let's go Tenchi,(giggle). Tenchi: wha?  
  
Lunchtime~~~~~~~~~~ Sasami: so are we going to go to the store to buy kimonos for the festival? Ayeka: I totally forgot. Washu: I'm driving(everyone sweardrops) What? Ryoko: well then let's get going!!  
  
Dress shop~~~~~~~~~~ Lady: welcome may I help you? Ayeka: yes we are looking for some kimonos for the festival. Lady: I'll be right back. (she came back with a bright green kimono with carrots on it for sasami, a pink one with happy crabs on it for washu, a dull purple with swirls for Ayeka, and the most beautiful blue with cherry blossoms for ryoko^..^. Washu: (eyes light up)we'll take em.  
  
Back at the house~~~~~ Sasami: ryoko let me fix your hair pleasssse? Ayeka: good luck(tee-hee). Ryoko:well at least I have real hair, come on sasami. Sasami: yay! Ayeka: grr!(how does she know that I wear a wig)?  
  
One hour later~~~~~~~ Sasami came out of the room screaming: I just can't do it! Tenchi:is she too much for you to handle?(with a smug sond in his voice) Sasami: wha! you just wait Tenchi Masaki, and when you see her your jaw will drop! Ayeka: I doubt it-eek!( sasami glaring at her)Sasami: what did you say! Ayeka: nothing(her voice grows scared)slam! Tenchi: (let's see how sasami does in the morning.  
  
Well did you like it? Please R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter:CH 2: true love's first kiss!  
  
Ryoko: how come chibi has a hot date and we are stuck here.  
  
Tenchi: I'll be your date (wink*)  
  
Ryoko: alright, let's go!  
  
Ayeka: wait Lord T enchhii-thump!!  
  
Washu: must insure my daughter's happiness!, but I'm all alone(waaah!!)  
  
Kagato: you can come with me my dear Washu!  
  
Washu: (sweatdrop) well I guess it is better than being alone and you are strangely attactive!  
  
Kagato: yes! I got a date and she is hot too!  
  
Chibi Ryoko: where is everbody?  
  
Ayeka: they..all. went ..on. d-dates thump!  
  
Chibi Ryoko: ouch! Whatever, come on Vash let's go!  
  
Vash: alright!! Woo woo!!! 


	2. True love's first kiss!

Washu: ahhh! where was I last night?  
  
Kagato: snore..zzz  
  
Washu: ahh!!!(what is Kagato sleeping on the floor of MY room for?)  
  
Kagato: good morning my sweet!  
  
Washu: (picks him up by the collar) what did we do last night?  
  
Kagato: all we did was go to a club and come back here. I swear!  
  
Washu: phew! That's all we better have done!  
  
Ryoko: (comes up with Tenchi) what's all the racke-KAGATO!!!!  
  
Kagato: (screaming like a sissy) Washu don't let her get me!  
  
Washu: sissy!  
  
Kagato: am not!  
  
Washu: are too!  
  
Tenchi will I never escape the bickering.  
  
Chibi Ryoko: (she comes up with Vash) can you please SHUT UP! And can we please get back to the story?  
  
  
  
CH 2: True love's first kiss!  
  
The next day~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone came down the stairs one by one, and they all looked kinda pretty except for Ayeka(ha ha). Then Ryoko came out! Sasami: come on ryoko. Ryoko: Sasami are you sure? Washu: yes(push). Ryoko: hey Washu! Tenchi: (jaw drops) WOW! Sasami: told you your jaw would drop! Ryoko: (deeply blushing) wha-what are you staring at? (her hair was tied up in a neat and pretty bun, and she was wearing her beautiful kimono. Washu: (plops Tenchi's jaw back into place) breathtaking ain't it! Tenchi: (nods). Ayeka: grr! Wahu: um, well we better get going. Everyone: yahh!  
  
Festival~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayeka: (under her breath she snickers) YES! A karaoke bar! We can drop off ryoko there and me and tenchi can have our moment at last! Tenchi: what did you say ayeka? Ayeka: nothing(heh heh). Tenchi: well where do you guys want to go? Ayeka: karaoke bar! Tenchi: (sweatdrops) o- kay. Surprisingly Ayeka got drunk into oblivion not ryoko! Washu: tennnccchhhiii! Tenchi: (gulp) yes w-Washu. Washu: why don't you and Ryoko go on a walk. Tenchi: good idea, come on Ryoko. Ryoko: okay. (their hands touched and both of them blushed).  
  
Outside~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoko: so tenchi. Tenchi: yeah ryoko? Ryoko: tenchi I-Tenchi: oh shoot!, it's starting to rain! Ryoko: I have an umbrella tenchi. Tenchi: but I don't want to ruin it, it's so pretty. Ryoko: it's okay (plop). Tenchi: whatever you say. So what did you want to tell me ryoko? Ryoko: Tenchi I-I. Little kid: weeee!(bump right into ryoko and she popped right into tenchi's arms and before they kissed(yeah!) she muttered in a faint whisper: I love you! (both are beetred) Tenchi: I love you to ryoko. (then they shared another long passionate kiss)  
  
In Space~~~~~~~  
  
Mysterious voice: what's this! They can't get closer! AYEKA wake up NOW!!!!! Ayeka: yes master.  
  
Karaoke bar~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayeka: ohh, where is Lord Tenchi? Washu: (think fast Washu!) he went to get cotton candy with Ryoko. Ayeka: that demon woman! Sasami: uh, ayeka he went to get it umm, for you! Ayeka: really(eyes shining)? Washu: yes! (ryoko, ayeka woke up and she is waiting for you and Tenchi to come back with cotton candy!) Ryoko: tenchi hold on it's Washu! (I heard you!). Washu: (before you go, how was it? -plunk) can't even share the details with her mommy. Ryoko: tenchi, ayeka woke up and she thinks we are getting cotton candy for her. Tenchi*sigh* then we better get some and head back.  
  
Back at the Karaoke bar~~~~~~~~~  
  
R/T: we're back! Ayeka: (run sccrrrreeeeech!) ryoko you better not ave done anything to Lord Tenchi! Tenchi: relax ayeka all we did was get the cotton candy and come back. Ayeka: tenchi, what do you say you and me go on a walk hmmm? Tenchi: (gulp) I can't, I promised um sasami I'd win her a teddy bear. Sasami: tenchi you didn-(tenchi puts his hand over her mouth) Tenchi: don't you remember sasami?(wink* wink*) Sasami: ooh! Yes let's go! Ayeka: ok.zzzzz..snore. Washu: wow she passed out like a light, hmmm? Ryoko: (staring at the scenery) Tenchi, he-he said he loved me! Washu:( that's my girl.  
  
How did you like it? Please R/R and stay tuned for the next chapter CH 3: The mysterious man.  
  
Sorry no funny dialogue today! 


End file.
